


Belong

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Kurt fits with Puck like he belongs.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 20





	Belong

They spend winter break swapping houses, lazing on each other’s beds, while Puck picks absently at his guitar and Kurt flips through tall stacks of fashion magazines or just listens while Puck reads _Harry Potter_ out loud. They have Keanu Reeves marathons, and Puck’s Neo impression has Kurt laughing hard enough to snort Diet Coke through his nose. Kurt doesn’t make fun of Puck for genuinely liking _The Lake House_ , and Puck doesn’t give Kurt a hard time about _Speed_ being his favourite.

They’re at Puck’s house the last day of Hanukkah, two days before Christmas, when Kurt leans over the side of the bed, searching in his leather messenger bag for something. He pops up with a gift wrapped in blue paper, about the size of a DVD case, but thicker. He hands it to Puck, smiling a little nervously.

“Happy Hanukkah.”

“And here I thought you were going to forget,” Puck teases, sliding his thumb under the fold in the wrapping paper. He tears the paper off and finds himself holding a thick leather journal with his initials embossed in the corner. He runs his finger absently over the _N_.

“Uh…thanks?” He says uncertainly, because he’s not totally sure why Kurt would give him an empty book, of all things.

“I just thought every songwriter needs to start somewhere, right?”

“Oh.” Puck says softly. “Thank you.” This time it’s genuine, and he can’t help flipping through the journal again, the blank pages whispering infinite possibilities. Other than his contributions to the glee club’s original songs, and the goofy one he wrote for Lauren, Puck hasn’t really written much of anything. Sometimes lyrics run around in circles in his head, but he’s never tried putting them down on paper.

He slides his hand up Kurt’s arm, curling it around the back of his neck and pulling his boyfriend into a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” he says for a third time against Kurt’s lips, resting his forehead against the other boy’s.

“You’re welcome.” Kurt’s smile loses its nervousness, and he slides down the bed, pulling Puck with him. Puck settles comfortably on top of his boyfriend, trailing kisses across Kurt’s jaw and making Kurt gasp when he nips at his earlobe. Kurt’s hands bunch the fabric of his t-shirt, tugging it up so he can slide his hands across Puck’s warm skin. Puck kisses his way back to Kurt’s mouth, capturing his lips and sliding his tongue slowly against Kurt’s. Kurt hooks his leg around Puck’s waist, pulling him closer and Puck is working at the buttons on Kurt’s shirt with one hand when Sarah’s voice interrupts them.

“Eeeeeewwww, Mama, they’re kissing again!”

Kurt jolts upwards in surprise, knocking his forehead against Puck’s.

“Fuck,” Puck mutters, raising his hand to rub his forehead and rolling off of his boyfriend. Kurt is blushing twelve different shades of red and pressing his hand to his own forehead.

“Sorry,” Kurt says softly, leaning over to drop a kiss on Puck’s forehead. “I always forget you don’t have a door.”

“Yeah, me too.” Puck says darkly, shooting a glare in the direction of the hallway, but Sarah has already run past, probably to hide in her room to avoid Puck’s annoyance. “Talk about ruining the mood.” Puck groans, sitting up and leaning against the wall.

“I know.” Kurt says, a wry smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. “Did I tell you Dad’s taking Carole on a belated honeymoon from the twenty-sixth to the second?”

“Uh, no, you didn’t. I would have remembered.”

“Well, he is.” Kurt grins widely. “And _my_ bedroom has a door.”

“Yeah, I know, babe. We’re totally gonna take advantage of it.” Puck smirks. “Which reminds me, I have a present for you too. Something for your bedroom.” He waggles his eyebrows before rolling off the bed and wandering over to his desk, moving a stack of loose-leaf paper and unearthing a badly-wrapped rectangular present. He hands it to Kurt and shoves his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, suddenly apprehensive about the gift.

Kurt tears the wrapping paper off enthusiastically, pulling out the framed photo. He blinks down at it, clearly surprised, for a long moment.

“Noah,” he breathes, and Puck can’t tell if it’s a good _Noah_ or a bad _Noah_.

“Do you like it?” Puck asks cautiously.

Kurt nods, getting to his feet and sliding his arms around Puck’s waist, squeezing tight. He twists away to look at the photo again. It was taken in the summer and the colours are vivid, standing out against the simple black frame. They’re sitting on the tailgate of Puck’s truck, probably in the Dairy Queen parking lot, with Puck’s arm around Kurt’s shoulders and Kurt’s head turned to kiss Puck’s cheek.  
  
“We look like we belong.” Kurt says softly, tilting his head to kiss the edge of Puck’s jaw.

“Because we do.” Puck says easily, slipping his arms around Kurt again, reveling in the way he fits against Puck’s body. Like he belongs. 


End file.
